


Get To The Point

by avidffreader



Series: The Cracktastic Voyages Of First & Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bladecest, I Am So Super Duper Sorry, New Ship!, Other, This Is What I Use A Degree In Musical Theatre In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidffreader/pseuds/avidffreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to the good people in Jennilah's livestreams.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get To The Point

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the good people in Jennilah's livestreams.

It's cool in the drawer, blackened and musty, with barely a seam of light from the opening. The bunker's quiet, two of the trio of hunters gone to bed and the uncertainty of the morrow in everyone's dreams. Can Heaven been saved? Will Abaddon succeed? These are questions that thrum through the body of the sterling silver knife in the drawer. He knows what his Master faces - what his Master has already gone through. After Castiel's fall, Angel Blade found himself locked up tight in this drawer, sequestered from his duties to Castiel's hand. It was heartbreaking; Master no longer felt worthy to use his weapon of God to smite those who would do wrong.

Even now, Angel Blade's owner sleeps fitfully down the hall, in the room of the eldest Winchester. He's alone in the bed, sleeping but not resting, and Angel Blade feels it in the core of his being. Something has to change, or else how could they find their way back from the muck and filth of this mortal world?

A sharp _bang_ echoed through the bunker as footsteps trudged into the common room, vibrating Angel's drawer. He rolls, coming close to the edge of the drawer and peering through the slit to see faint shadows moving along the top. He's about to give up placing the trespasser, when the drawer is yanked open and the hardened face of Dean Winchester stares down at him. Angel Blade freezes, wondering if Dean would pick him up, would use him, would do good with him as his Master had longed since done.

But no... the eldest Winchester merely grunts, looking off to the side towards the bedrooms, before dropping something inside the drawer and firmly shutting it again. There is despair, as Angel Blade once again is seen, is noticed, but is not used. Not needed. And not loved.

But he is also not alone. That thing, the object the hunter tossed in, is with him. Angel looks over, and nearly recoils at the site.

It's _him_...

_The First Blade._

Now Angel's been around, was given to Castiel by the Loving Father's own hand, but this abomination was crafted by the originator of one of the darkest and ugliest of mortal sins. And the intended use of this blade... Angel shuddered to think it, knowing all too well through the link of his Master how precious life and brotherhood could be.

He stays far away from his new drawer companion, but the space is too small, and soon enough First Blade knows he's there.

"Well, well, if it ain't the Chosen One of Castiel."

"Do not speak his name, you cretin."

"Haven't seen you around in eons, buddy. What you been up to? Still fighting the good fight?"

Angel keeps quiet, averting his sight from the jagged and hewn form of First Blade, but not before he gets a rudimentary look. First is old, that much is true, but the smell of blood and sulfur is rife on his frame. The misshapen teeth of the donkey Cain found are still sharp, blackened inside, and who knows what they've bit into since Dean gained control?

"Silence, you ass!"

"Oh ho ho, touché mi amigo! You haven't lost your touch after all! But I wonder... is that all the touch you've lost?"

Angel Blade is stunned, rolling himself over to stare blatantly at First. The makeshift weapon lies lazily against a memo pad and a roll of scotch tape, blood drying on his bone and the bitter, cloying scent of some hell-beast in the air slowly dissipating. He looks like he enjoyed it. Like he's still enjoying it now.

"Your touch knows only death and destruction, First Blade. And would my Master but pick me up he could finish you off!"

"Oh, you still have that stick up your handle that good will always triumph over evil. Hate to break it to you, silver skin, but nothing can stop me. Not even your precious little garrison captain. Even if he decides to crawl out from the mud of his new home and be a man- no, an angel again."

Angel Blade is furious, the pride of millennium of fighting and doing God's work sending him into a frenzy, and he launches himself at the First Blade. It's pitiful, and pointless, as First Blade is right. Nothing can stop him. They clang in a harsh cacophony of sound, bone hitting steel, and after a shamefully short time First Blade pins Angel Blade to the wooden bottom of the drawer.

"You still haven't learned yet, have you? What I truly am, what I am capable of?"

"Murder... pain, destruction... lying and deceit propagated by the Fallen One and coursing through the veins of Adam and Eve's first born. Your act drove the first sin into the hearts of all men!"

"And what stopped it?" First is quiet, serious, and still holding Angel Blade down but not hurting him. Angel stops struggling, lying prone and tired.

"What do you mean?"

"What stopped me from being used? From being the indestructible weapon you call me?"

"Your Master threw you into the deepest ocean."

"Because of what?" First Blade is insistent, pressing firmly onto the smooth back of Angel Blade, so close the warmth from Dean's grip on First's handle heats the base of Angel's.

"I- I do not know."

First Blade sighs, tired and almost sad. It gives Angel pause to hear it.

"Love," First spits out almost angrily. "I was used to exact revenge out of love, and from that same love came a promise that I wouldn't be used anymore. So Cain chucked me out until your little posse's leader found me out again, and here I am. And what do I find when I'm back in the thick of things? You."

There's no anger in the voice, no malice or hatred, but something akin to resignation and ruefulness. That's when Angel Blade feels it; the few remaining liquid drops of blood have seeped from First's tip onto his blade, sliding down the groove in his center.

"Of all the blades I smacked handles with, you were always the one I could never tap. Your oh so glorious Master was kept higher up in Cloud City, on bigger and better things, too precious for this crummy world to touch. But don't think I didn't see you. All righteous and pure. Now look at you. Down in the dirt here with me."

The topmost tooth, the sharpest and most damaging, starts to rub down the groove in Angel's back, gliding easily through the blood. Angel Blade is stunned, frozen, and First Blade groans as he moves.

"You're down here in this craptacular land of humans, and I'm finally free of the sea, and you're the first thing I've ever touched that wasn't meant in harm."

Angel Blade finds breath to be short, the smooth and unblemished surface of his being getting scraped and scratched by this agent of darkness he's known about since his creation. But is it true? Is this act the first of First's kind that didn't end in pain and death? Thoughts are hard for Angel to catch, as First locks their bodies into position, rolling them side to side and letting his teeth graze over the ridge of Angel's handle.

Faster and faster he moves, nicking the fine polish of Angel's body and setting teeth marks lightly over the gory sheen. The blood is curling over the edge, and the friction of two immortal creations, one good and one evil, start to blur the lines.

Angel feels a welling inside, a build up of Grace that shouldn't be, and it cleanses away the fear and revulsion he _should_ be feeling for First. And yet, he doesn't. He feels something raw and unbridled in this act, and First has not once touched him wrong. What was happening here?

The time for thinking passes, as the Grace begins to overflow, and Angel Blade starts to vibrate. He can't hold out much longer, and the answering fever heat from First Blade starts to pool with equal desire. Fire red lines stripe their way down First's bone, patterns of the Mark Of Cain etched in the ivory jaw as First moves faster and faster.

He finally seizes, the cloth binding of his handle unraveling to grip tight to Angel's own, and an explosion of red light flares between them. The teeth seem to shake right from their sockets before plunging down into the groove of Angel's body, marking him in possession. In an answering call, Angel feels Grace roil within him and burst from the tip of his blade, showering over the red and blending them together.

After an eternity or two, the lights fade, and the two blades fall apart from each other in the darkness of the drawer. The Grace fades into nothing, and Angel Blade feels renewed and whole. He looks to First, seeing the blade fully for the first time. He's glowing... and the taint of his birth no longer skims the air around him. Eons in the ocean have not tarnished his look, and though his sharpened edge could still split flesh in two, he keeps it to his back and bares himself fully to Angel Blade's scrutiny.

"I dunno about you, but that was fucking awesome."

Angel Blade is silent, neither a yes or a no, but he can't find it in himself to disagree. He nods almost shyly.

"If you makes you feel better, silver skin, we'll have plenty of opportunities to figure this all out."

"W-what? How?"

"Weeell, in case you didn't notice, my buddy Green Eyes down the hall ain't been home for weeks. And your nice little piece of feather fluff is in his bed. What do you think they've been doing? What do you think made us do it, too?"

"Oh...!"

"Mmhmm. Looks like we're in for a long ride, baby, if those two have anything to say about it." First Blade seems almost _happy_ with the idea, and not just because he was back in action again. The dried blood looks almost like a blush on Angel Blade's pommel as he rolls to face Cain's vengeance.

"I suppose if love is the answer, then I must do as God intended with it."

"Oh, you better believe it! Let's see what it's all about then, shall we?"

Love indeed.


End file.
